


thallen week social media

by barryallens



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Thallenweek2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallens/pseuds/barryallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character A meets Character B, their tumblr idol in the grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thallen week social media

**Author's Note:**

> Social Media AU for Thallen Week! (that I wrote like two months ago)
> 
> sorry this is so short but it's full of fluff so maybe it's equal? but anyways, enjoy!

It was at the grocery store when Eddie first saw him. Hucklebarryallen. Of course, that wasn’t his real name. His name was Barry Allen and he was quite possibly the cutest guy Eddie had ever seen.

Eddie had first “met” him on tumblr, after a selfie and load of superhero, feminist and funny posts appeared on his dash. Ever since, he had been pining after Barry, even making desperate attempts to talk to him.So of course it was a surprise to find both his tumblr and real life crush near him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie’s knuckles whitened as he clenched the shopping cart, deciding whether or not to talk to him. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forwards and walked towards Barry Allen, who was throwing some bananas in his cart. Eddie’s heart nearly raced out of his chest as he stood next to the boy. He flashed a charming smile at Barry. “Hey,” he said in a voice he hoped was casual, “You’re Barry Allen, right?”

Barry glanced up, slightly surprised, and nodded. “Yea, how’d you know?”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed, and he added, “Tumblr… you’re kinda my idol.”

The other boy cocked an eyebrow at Eddie, “Oh, cool! So, uh, let’s take that picture. And, not to be creepy, but can I have your number and url? I’d love to talk more.. maybe coffee tomorrow at 9?”

After the picture, they awkwardly waved and parted their separate ways. As soon as Barry was out of eyesight, Eddie pulled out his phone and frantically began to text Iris. 

  


 

Eddie sighed with relief. Today was working out to be the perfect day.

At 5 o clock that night, a knock was heard from Eddie’s apartment. He opened the door and grinned. “Thanks, guys,” he said.

Caitlin, Cisco and Iris nodded, and each slipped on a pair of thick black sunglasses. “Time to get to work,” Iris declared.

They burst into Eddie’s closet and glared into the void of dark colors and flannel. Caitlin shook her head with an exasperated sigh. “This’ll be harder than we thought.” She pulled out an array of dark flannel shirts and laid them on Eddie’s bed. “Eddie, which one’s your favorite?”

“The lighter blue one.”

“Perfect!” Iris screeched, pulling a cute hat off of a hook and placing it atop the shirt.  

“And don’t forget the finishing touches!” Cisco reminded them, “Some Converse and a bowtie make any date casual yet classy.” He nodded wisely. “Have fun, loverboy! I’ll work on a better nickname.”

The next morning, Eddie jumped right out of bed and pulled on the clothes. His friends were right-  this outfit was perfect for a casual yet classy date. He slipped on a pair of grey converse and hopped into his car, eyes gleaming with excitement about the date. He pulled up next to CC Jitters. He peeked inside the bronze doors, heart racing. The classy coffee shop was empty for all but four customers.

“Eddie!”

Eddie glanced over to a small table where a lanky brunette boy sat, grinning. He wore a navy jacket over a grey college shirt and red converse. His hair was tousled adorably. Eddie simply could not keep from staring.

“You.. look amazing.” Eddie smiled, flustered.

And after those few words, Eddie knew the date would turn out perfectly.


End file.
